


Ok ko Oneshots

by VeenotheHyena



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, OC X CANON, Please Don't Kill Me, i just really love this show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeenotheHyena/pseuds/VeenotheHyena
Summary: I made a bunch of oneshots with my ocs from Ok Ko: Let's be Heroes. This is my first time using ao3 EVER, so like do me a solid and give me a break. I hope you enjoy, Ireallydo





	1. Horror Movies (VenRazz feat. Fink)

**Author's Note:**

> This first one shot is about everyone's favorite Professor Venomous and my villain oc Razz Hare or Razz for short. She is basically Venomous's personal assistant. If you'd like to know more hit me up and I can put her bio in a chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this first oneshot

“Is the blanket cave ready?!”  
“Yes Fink”  
“How about the snacks and the extra cheesy pizza?!”  
“Yes Fink”  
“And last, but not least, Alien Body Snatchers from Hell 3 and 4!”

Fink scurried from her room to the living room. A huge blanket fort in the middle decked out with snacks and pillows. Professor Venomous suggested that he and and his partner Razz Hare needed a break for once. Fink came up with the idea, much to Razz’s horror. Since she doesn’t handle scary movies well at all. Of course, no one knew this. She wanted to seem confident and unfazed. She slowly entered the living room, taking her sweet time. “C’mon Miss Boss! Before the pizza gets cold and gross, `` Fink growled at how slow she was moving. “Now I don’t know about you, honey, but cold pizza doesn’t sound very...appetizing.” Venomous shuddered slightly. Razz took a deep breath. “It’ll be fine. You’re fine. Don’t worry, `` Razz entered the cave with a pep in her step and snuggled close to Venomous. “About time”, Fink muttered before she felt a slight tug to her ear. “Don’t be rude Fink”Venomous warned lightly grabbing the remote to start the movie. 

The movie had barely even started before Razz started to freak out. Shaking almost uncontrollably, she made a tiny whimper she thought no one could hear. But since Venomous had impeccable hearing, he was able to make out her tiny sound of distress. While Fink was too invested in the movie, he held Razz close to him and kissed her head. “If you were so terrified you could’ve just sat this one out dear”. “Yeah but, I didn’t wanna let Fink down”, she groaned and jumped at a loud bang from the movie. Venomous laughed quietly and held his partner closer as the movie droned on in the background. 

By the time it ended, the sound of tiny snoring could be heard in the fort. The two adults slowly and quietly crawled out of the makeshift fort. Venomous scooped up the sleeping minion into his arms before taking her into the bedroom. Razz followed behind and tucked Fink in, the two of them both giving a quick and light kiss to her forehead.


	2. Wish it was Me (RoxRad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next one shot features my other oc Roxine. She and Razz are sisters but their relationship is extremely strained. I just decided that I'll dedicate a chapter or two to their bios. I'm actually proud of this one and I love Rad. This takes place during the episode "Rad Likes Robots".

There he was, fawning over the window at Boxmore across the way. The robot named Shannon on the other side looking at Rad. It’s been like this for almost a week. Ever since Shannon “changed”, the two have just fallen in love out of nowhere. It made everyone at Gar’s confused, but it made Roxine sick. Shannon was evil. Shannon will always be evil. So why did Rad have to fall for her. Her eye twitched at the thought of the two actually being together. Out of pure irritation, she threw the change at the customer in front. “Have a day. Now scram!”, she growled. The poor dog nodded and scurried away. “Woah man. What’s your deal today?”, Enid said as she put a hand on her shoulder. Rox looked at Rad as he sighed dreamily at the window.

"That Enid. THAT IS MY PROBLEM! Why Shannon? What’s so good about Shannon? She’s evil. Why is it her and not me?!?!?!”, Rox paused at what she said. She looked around frantically before pulling Enid into the break room. “So, you like him huh? That huge meathead doesn’t know a good thing when he sees it,” Enid rolled her eyes. “Yes he’s a meathead. But he’s so sweet, and funny, and really cute, and the way he’s so passionate about cats-”, she groaned and plopped down on the couch, her eyes watering. She knew damn well she wasn’t gonna cry over Rad...yet here she was. Crying over Rad. Enid frowned and pulled Rox close as she cried. Why was it this way?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bodega was a mess. That was indeed one huge fight. The Boxmore box fell from the sky once again to reveal Shannon, Raymond, and Darrell, but Shannon wasn’t happy. She was back to her normal evil self. Although it took a minute for Rad to fight back, he finally kicked Shannon, her head rolling away. Rad sighed and walked back inside. Rox frowned, although she truly wanted this to happen, she hated seeing him upset.

“Gee Rad, I’m really sorry it didn’t work”, Rox patted his broad shoulder. “Nah Rox...you were right. Good and evil never works. And I really did just look over the person really right for me” Rad looked up at her with a huge blush on his cheeks. Rox looked around the store utterly clueless. “Ya mean Enid?”, Enid spat out her soda and fell out of her chair. “No silly. I meant you Rox...I mean you’re super smart, and your funny, and you’re wicked powerful with that guitar of yours, and I love how passionate you are about music I…” Rox put a finger on his lips to quiet him. Only to replace her finger with her lips. “Ugh this really makes me wanna barf”, Enid groaned while Ko sat on the counter happily staring at the two new lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that people even look at this collection and leave kudos baffles me. So I thank all of you for reading so far! You all are fantastic!!!


	3. The Cutest Witch (Roxnid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enid is my one of my all time faves. She's such a babe. I wrote a halloween fic the day after? It's more likely than you think. E n j o y!

Halloween was just a day away and the bodega was buzzing. Mr. Gar’s was extremely full for once. Roxine was constantly walking around each aisle restocking every costume and candy bag known to man. Enid was slouched behind the counter reading her manga. Or at least she thought she was. Her eyes kept wandering to Roxine’s frantic running. Enid found herself smiling and blushing before Roxine looked back at her and smiled tiredly, giving a slight wave. Enid gasps softly and waved back frantically, her face completely red. “Oh cob...when did she get really cute? What am I saying, she’s always been really cute”, she screamed in her mind. “Hey Enid!”, a tiny yet loud voice rang through the store. Enid snapped out of her monologue and look over the counter. 

“Oh hey there Ko. Finally made it through the madness I see”, Enid smirked ruffling his hair. “Ha! Yeah...Hey are you going to Red Action’s costume party tonight? It’s gonna be really fun! I can’t wait to see everyone’s costumes!”, Ko jumped in happiness. “Geez Ko I don’t know...you know I don’t-”. “Roxine is coming too! So is Rad!” Enid paused at the mention of Roxine. How could she not go if her crush is going anyways? “I heard my name. What’s goin on here?”, Rox finally pushed out of the crowd in the costumes section. “Oh hey Rox! I was just talking about Red Action’s party tonight. You still going riiight?”, Ko bounced on his heels.

Enid tried her best not to look too hopeful with her answer. “Oh yeah! Almost done with my nurse costume and everything”. Enid would have fainted right then and there. Her crush, the girl she actually wants to have a steady relationship with, in a nurses costume?! How can one say no to that? “Hey Enid, A-Am I gonna see you there?” Rox cursed herself for stuttering words and the bright blush on her cheeks. “YES! I-I mean...yeah I’ll come. See what all the hype is ya know”, Enid copied the blush on the rabbit girl’s cheeks. This is actually happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need more gay in my life ya know? Trust me there will be more lesbeans involving Roxine (since Razz is straight). So stay tuned for that!


	4. Forbidden (LazerRazz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not enough Lazerblast in the world and frankly, it upsets me. He's just as much of a babe

“Well well well, if it isn’t Lazer Loser. What ya gonna do, smooth talk me to death?”, Razz smirked as she was under Lazerblast. There was a huge scuffle outside of P.O.I.N.T. Boxman and his partner Razz Hare decided to annoy and ruin whatever plan the heroes were up to at random. Boxman was too busy with the newbies, while she was tumbling around with Laser. “Shut your mouth. If there’s one thing you love to do is think of corny insults,” he snorted as she growled at him. Razz decided to throw a smoke bomb and covered the two in a thick fog of...whatever it was. “You really think I’m corny?”, she gave him the biggest puppy eyes. “Of course! But that’s why you’re my favorite”, he winked at her.

  
By the time the fog cleared Lazer had Razz by the throat. He squeezed softly at her throat and gave another wink. “Finally got her eh? Welp we’ll leave her to you then”, the rest of the team left as the two laid there. Laserblast took a few looks around to see if everyone was truly gone. “Coast is clear…”, he sighed in relief as he let go of Razz. “Finally, hey babe. Missed me”? She blushed as he took off his helmet. “You’re such a charmer aren’t ya? But yes..I missed you so much.” The two shared a kiss before smiling at each other lovingly. This whole secret affair went on for almost a year, It truly proved how stupid heroes could actually be. Of course Boxman also wasn’t the smartest. I mean, how can one come to their base covered in hickies and have almost no one question it?

  
“You still owe me that date Laser loser. I haven't forgotten”, Razz winked at his blush. “You uh..busy at 8 tomorrow night? We can go for dinner and a movie?”. Laser rubbed his neck nervously. Giggling softly and kissing his cheek she nodded. “Tomorrow at 8 then cutie”. Just as the two were coming in for a kiss, a walkie talkie crackled to life. “Ms. Hare...where the hell are you?! We need to do some adjustments to these bots! Over.” Boxman growled. “Alright alright Boxy. I’m coming! You want donuts?”. “Yes...and coffee. You know the deal dearest. '' Razz and Laser sighed and quickly yet passionately kissed before they both got up. “Tomorrow at 8?!” “Tomorrow at 8 bunny”, the two finally parted while giving each other air kisses.

  
“Damn Laser...what took you so long? Foxtail questioned him.” “Ahh damn she got away after that scuffle. Gotta try harder next time”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting better at this writing thing I think! :3


	5. Give Your Heart A Break (Roxnid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's inspired by that Demi Lovato song. I really love it okay?! Have some fluffy angst yeah? A L S O there's an announcement at the end notes. Sorry for not posting. I've been sick,plus lack of motivation and extremely low confidence in my writing and art. But I'm back!

Roxine never expected any of this. To be sobbing her eyes out in front of her best friend Enid. She didn’t expect to see her now ex boyfriend Rad sucking faces off with another girl. It would’ve been a year next week...was she really that bad of a partner? She remembers how utterly shocked Rad was. As if it was a slap of realization. Or that face the stupid bitch gave her when she first spotted the two of them. That fucking whore. Her mind was suddenly at ease by a voice. She almost forgot that she was in Enid’s arms in her room. “Did she always have such a...calming voice?”. She held onto Enid tighter. As if she even let her go for a second...she’d fade away.

Enid blushed deeply as she felt Rox’s embrace tightened. She tried to calm down her heart so it wouldn’t be so loud. Although her efforts were futile. Enid doesn’t remember the last time she sang. Or the last time she held anyone this close. But she loved every minute of it, and she was so happy it was with Rox. Rad had no idea how extremely lucky he was not to feel the rage that seethed from Enid when she saw. All he luckily got was a glare before running off to Rox. She’d deal with him at work later. “E-Enid...Thank you for this. For holding me. S-Sorry if it’s like uber weird”. Rox whispered, putting Enid out of her rage induced thoughts. “Weird? Not in the slightest dude! I-I’ve been wanting this f-for a while. I-I’ve wanted you for a while”, she whispered, praying to the ghosts that resided in her house that Rox didn’t hear. Rox on the other hand did hear. Every word she said. Her cheeks were flushed yet she frowned. Had she really ignored Enid’s feelings for Rad? 

“Enid...I’m so sorry. I’ve..literally cast aside your feelings for his. And that’s not fair to you at all. I-I always thought you’d never be interested in someone like me any-”, she was stopped mid sentence. She felt Enid’s lips on her own. Oh god this is happening! She’s kissing her best friend. Her lips are so soft..they tasted like fruit punch. They both pulled away with a sigh. A string of saliva breaking apart from them. “I guess I can forgive you. If and only IF you and I go on a date”. Enid smirked. Rox snorted and kissed her on the forehead. “Yeahhh I guess I can”, the two laughed and snuggled each other close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since Pokemon Sword / Shield has currently taken over my life I announce that the next collection will be POKEMON THEMED! Staring my professor-sona??? Veeno and features my friend @DooksForDays. So stay tuned!! Thank you all for the views and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 is weird. Can someone like help me please. I'll get better...eventually


End file.
